


Popcorn

by karasunovolleygays



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [37]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/pseuds/karasunovolleygays
Summary: It was a perfect time for Eiji to enjoy a night in with Oishi.
Relationships: Kikumaru Eiji/Ooishi Shuuichirou
Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589239
Kudos: 10





	Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my 2020 Valentine's Kisses: 37. Cleaning the other person’s lips with a lick and a kiss.

Eiji hummed along to the tune of a commercial he couldn’t remember the product for as he settled down on the couch in his pajamas, tucking his entire body into Oishi’s side when a warm arm looped over his shoulder. A bowl of popcorn nestled in Eiji’s lap while Oishi started the DVD player for their usual movie night.

“Comfortable, Eiji?” Oishi asked, face full of concern. 

Flicking at the shock of hair on Oishi’s forehead, Eiji giggled. “‘Course I am, Oishi. Calm down.”

Oishi scanned the room once again for any possible discomfort or incursion on their alone time. There was none; there never was.

It was a well established fact that Oishi’s parents went out for date night every other Friday evening and never returned until eleven at the earliest. On these days, Eiji planned to spend the night at Oishi’s so he didn’t stay home alone the entire time. Thus ‘movie night’ had started.

Most of the time, they did actually watch a movie. Here and there, though, Eiji would do the stereotype of randy high schooler proud by climbing into Oishi’s lap and kiss them both breathless. It was always scandalous to Oishi and he always threw himself into the moment as soon as it arrived.

The film this time was an American one, a political thriller which was unfortunately all in English, but Oishi wanted to ‘practice listening to it’. Eiji didn’t mind though; he was content watching stuff blow up.

Ten minutes in, Eiji had already given up following the plot, instead concentrating on the way the hot blond guy in the movie made his mouth run dry. 

An hour later, however, Eiji noticed Oishi had drifted off to sleep, the bowl of popcorn still in his lap and the light sheen of butter on his lips. A little trickle of drool oozed down his jaw, and it may have been the cutest thing Eiji had ever seen.

Grinning, he put the bowl atop the kotatsu and joined Oishi for an impromptu nap, as well. 

The blaring score on the credits screen jolted Eiji awake, but Oishi was still wheezing softly and the drool had made it to the front of his t-shirt.

A glance at the clock told him it was nearly eleven, which meant Oishi’s parents were due home soon. Eiji believed they were aware that their son and his best friend were a little more than friends, but they kept it to themselves nonetheless. 

Eiji didn’t care who knew they were together, but Oishi was borderline paranoid about disappointing his folks in some fashion that he was tight lipped about everything around them, no matter how inane.

Sad to break the spell that had coaxed Oishi into a well deserved sleep, Eiji leaned in to swipe his tongue over Oishi’s bottom lip, which tasted of popcorn. When Oishi stirred in response, Eiji planted a full kiss against Oishi’s mouth until he woke up and started participating. Finally.

“Bedtime, love.” Eiji scraped himself off the couch and stretched his stiff limbs, aching from his position on the couch, but he wouldn’t trade a moment of it. Yawning, he added, “Almost eleven.”

That jolted Oishi to attention and onto his feet. He scurried around putting the couch back in order before barreling into the kitchen to tidy up the nonexistent mess he made with the popcorn. He was panting by the time he returned to Eiji cradling the bowl and shoving fistfuls of popcorn into his mouth. 

“Eiji, at least pretend to chew.” 

Waggling his brows, Eiji said, “And here I thought you liked it when I swallow.”

Coughing, Oishi shooed a laughing Eiji toward the stairs and followed him up. Once they were in Oishi’s room and the door was shut, Oishi plucked the bowl from Eiji’s grip and pressed Eiji against the door for a searing kiss. Head rolling to the side, Eiji groaned when Oishi’s mouth drifted down the smooth stretch of his exposed neck.

No marks, of course, so nobody on the tennis team would notice either of them looking debauched, but Eiji wouldn’t have minded a few love bites coloring his skin.

Oishi’s hands were teasing at the waistband of Eiji’s pajama pants when the sound of the door unlocking doused his ardor like a fire extinguisher. “Damn it,” Oishi rasped, forehead drooping onto Eiji’s shoulder. 

“Oh, don’t be such a baby.” Eiji pushed Oishi toward the pair of futons on the floor, where Oishi preferred to sleep when Eiji was there for the night. “Even parents have to sleep. They’re not vampires. We’ll pick this up later.”

Face flaming, Oishi hid his face under the covers on his futon and whimpered, probably being at Eiji’s mercy at any given time. 

Eiji settled next to him and nudged Oishi with a knee. “You know I always wake up at three. I’ll make sure you don’t forget it.”

“Eiji!” Oishi cried, even though a smile.

It was a typical night in for them, complete with Eiji scandalizing his boyfriend, his partner, his everything as often as possible. He wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
